From District Seven With Love
by Ksenia Kenobi
Summary: She was always small and skinny, swimming in the sea of broken glass... Completely alone. Johanna Mason's story. Slightly AU. Read & review! Rated T for swearing and violence; Johanna's POV
1. Chapter 1: Sea of broken glass

"No axes on the table, Marcus" my mother scoffs. Marcus, my Dad, dramatically rolls his eyes and puts the annoying weapon away. I usually choose this moment to abandon my seat and throw my small arms around my father's massive torso. I look up at him, eyes wide and pleading, eyelashes batting enthusiastically and whisper:  
"Can I hold your axe, Dad? Please, please, please..."  
His booming laughter fills our tiny wooden kitchen as he shakes his head and grasps my tiny shoulders, almost smashing them with his large hands.  
"Maybe later, Johanna" he usually promises. His eyes are warm and loving. It's hard not to believe him.  
"I'll take you to the woods one day" he continues, "and there I'll teach you how to use an axe and cut down trees"  
"Marcus" my mother interrupts, "She's a lady. Ladies don't need weapons"  
"Mom!" I turn to her, offended.  
"Why not?" my father objects, "It won't do her any harm"  
My parents engage in a typical argument in which my mother always wins. Dad pulls at his hair and groans, muttering under his breath. When Mon doesn't look, he winks at me and I grin like an idiot.  
I'm only five years old but I already know that he'll keep his promise.

When I hit seven, my parents take me to the forest. They say I'm going to get a job. I quickly get excited, foolishly hoping that I'll have a chance to - finally! - work with an axe.  
Idiot.  
Women in D7 are not allowed anywhere near axes, saws or other sharp things. It's a man's job. Women are supposed to spend a lot of time on fresh air, be healthy and happy, so that they can give birth to healthy and strong boys who'll be cutting down trees in the near future.  
Yes, I said boys. Boys are in great demand so when another one useless female (like me) is born, the family gets less money and food.  
Maybe that's why my Mother always acts like she's expected a son. Not a hell of a daughter.  
My job is ridiculous; the aim is to gather as much resin as possible. You put this substance into special cans and add sweet white powder they call sugar. Then the cans with this so-called 'maple syrup' are sent to the Capitol. I get the impression that these clowns really enjoy it; the 'maple syrup' is their favourite delicacy.  
I cannot bring myself to call this shit a 'job'. Cutting down trees - it is a job at District Seven. Not this shit which they call 'resin gathering'.  
I cannot keep my mouth shut. When I voice my opinion, describing the ridiculousness of the situation in all its glory I get strange looks from my 'co-workers'.  
"You should be thankful, brainless" one of the girls tells me.  
At home my mother lectures me.

My father keeps his promise.  
I'm ten years old and I'm standing in front of my Mom's huge mirror. She has been rushed to the hospital earlier. She's told me there was nothing to worry about. She's told me I'll get a sibling. She's been so happy about it.  
I'm looking at my reflection in the mirror. I'm still skinny and I'm still small. My brown hair is in a mess, 'cause my Mom isn't here to order me to do something about it. My hands are sweet and sticky from that fucking maple syrup. My face is red and my eyes are bloodshot. I think I'm crying because I can see tears steaming down my sharp cheekbones.  
Today we've been gathering nuts, apart from the syrup. Nuts. I've thought I'd faint. After seven happy years of eating them it turns out that I'm allergic to these pieces of shit.  
I'm allergic to the only food you can get at District Seven.  
My mother has been right, after all. I'm a totally useless hell of a daughter. I'm a piece of shit. I'm worth of nothing.  
I hate my reflection. I hate it even more when it bursts into tears. It is so fucking weak. No, wait. It's not my reflection. It's me.  
I'm so disgusted with myself that I can't stand looking at the stupid reflection in the stupid mirror. It shatters into dozens of pieces when I hit it. Unfortunately, I don't feel any better.  
My father finds me sitting in the sea of broken glass. He pulls me into a bear hug and soothes me.  
"We'll come up with something" he tells me, "People have survived without bloody nuts"  
I like it when he curses. It is so lovely and cute. My cheeks ache as I do my best to smile.  
"Come on" Dad says, "Today's your big day"  
Later, having chopped almost every dry tree my father's managed to find in the outskirts of D7, I smile genuinely. The Dad's axe doesn't feel so heavy, unfamiliar and forbidden in my hands anymore. It's almost calming.  
I look at Dad and find him beaming proudly at me.  
"How do you manage to hold the axe using one arm only?" I ask him.  
He barks a laugh and winks at me.  
"It takes years of practice, brainless"  
"If I practise every day, will I be like you?"  
He frowns.  
"You're not a fucking career or a tribute to practise using weapons, Johanna"  
He reminds me of my Mother and I feel betrayed.

I understand why Dad has refused to keep teaching me. I still wonder how we've managed to sneak into the woods unnoticed. They're guarded non-stop, after all. Soon I realize that Dad has meant it and it's been my one and only lesson.  
I don't want my father to get into trouble. He's done so much for me; he doesn't deserve it.  
It occurs to me that he's risked his job and life for a reason. So it'll be a shame if I forget everything he's been lucky to teach me. So I sort of keep training by myself, using mops, spades and other silly things instead of an axe.  
I have a spare hour between school and work in the woods. So this hour is devoted to mops.

It is strange to see my Mother so delighted. Her usual scowl, glares and cold, indifferent voice are suddenly gone and replaced with gentle smiles and fairy tales before bed.  
It's hard not to like my little brother. Unlike me, he's a perfect son. Mom cherishes him and it isn't long before he turns into a spoilt child. My father doesn't approve of it, so when John is five he's whisked to the woods to cut down trees. My Mom is heartbroken.  
Apart from that, nothing's changed. No, wait, now we've got plenty of food in the cupboard. I don't have to force nuts into my stomach anymore.  
I'm fifteen. I'm still skinny and small and my face features are even sharper. Boys from school are afraid to approach me, especially when I give them my trademark death glare and say something very offensive. They finally seem to get the idea that I'm not one of these 'thankful' girls who are made to produce wood cutters. I am Johanna fucking Mason and I know what to do with an axe so don't mess up with me if you value your pathetic lives.  
My Dad jokes that I resemble the guy from his favorite old film, James Bond or something. He says it's been filmed years before Panem and this fact has me glued to our old TV screen. I don't understand much but I still like it. It's good to watch something apart from Hunger Games and Capotolian TV shows.  
James Bond is a merciless killer. As I far as I understood it is his job. Some organization always sends him on difficult missions which are like:  
a) Find out who the bad guy is working for.  
b) If the bad guy refuses to reveal anything or simply tries to kill you - fight with the bad guy.  
c) Kill the bad guy  
d) Blow up the bad organisation or the bad base the bad guy has been working for/at  
+ bonus: find a hot chick in an expensive dress to fuck

"Your daughter is watching bollocks, Marcus"  
"I've noticed, Doris, thank you"  
Mom is fuming with pure rage. It isn't long before they start arguing. I feel like intervening, 'cause I've taken up doing it recently. But my sharp tongue is sticky due to the maple syrup I'm drinking (the only drink apart from water in D7).  
By the way, we're having dinner. Very special one. Because tomorrow is the Reaping Day.

John is talking about how he's good at throwing axes. I actually find myself listening.  
"I never miss the target" he informs me proudly.  
"Good boy" I tell him.  
Despite the fact that we're always fighting, I can't say I don't love him. I do love him. He's my little brother and he tries his best to be nice to me. I must say he's good at it.  
We're approaching the main square where the Reaping takes place every year. Our parents are just behind us, however, they don't appear to be listening. John notices it too.  
"Jo-" he begins quietly and I already know what follows, however, he's never talked to me about this before "Will they take you away today?"  
"I dunno"  
"What if they will? What are you going to do?"  
"I'm going to kill all the bad guys like James Bond did" I joke.  
John frowns.  
"Who's James Bond? Your boyfriend?"  
"No, brainless. I'll ask Dad to show you the film when you're older"  
He nods and falls silent.

Sometimes I wonder whether little kids can feel things. Whether your little brother or sister can feel when you'll leave them.  
Maybe they really can.  
So when John squeezes my hand so hard I want to yell at him. Then I see his terrified eyes. He's not watching me. He's watching that Capitol clown who's determinedly marching towards the girls's bowl. When the clown pulls out the piece of paper, John wraps his tiny arms around my middle and buries his face into my belly.  
"Johanna Mason!" The clown exclaims.

A/N: I'm Russian so don't blame me for mistakes. And leave a review;)


	2. Chapter 2: Cry, cry, cry

Chapter 2: Cry, cry, cry

All of a sudden I'm ten years old again. Skinny and small girl with red swollen face and bloodshot eyes, swimming in the sea of broken glass.

Hell of a daughter.

Piece of shit.

Allergic to fucking nuts.

Completely unthankful.

Brainless.

Worth of nothing.

Worth only of being reaped.

Worth only of being killed in the Arena.

The Capitol clown is searching the crowd for me. She repeats my name and the sound of it hurts my ears. I spot a pair of Peacekeepers making their way through the crowd. Oh shit. I should be on the stage already.

John clings to me, his fingernails digging into my flesh. He won't let go of me. It's so touching. I cover his small hands with my own and slowly remove them from my waist. John fights me, like he always does at home. Mother manages to grab him from behind at some point. He doesn't cry. He doesn't say a word. He simply looks at me with those brown eyes and they are shocked and terrified. Like he has expected something like that. I can't stand looking at him so I turn away, finding myself face to face with the Peacekeepers.

* * *

I'm shaking hands with some bloke, doing my best to ignore the annoying voice of the Capitol clown. He/she congratulates us both in such a sweet cheerful voice that I feel like slapping her/him. How can you congratulate someone on his death?

I accidentally catch my mother's eyes on me. She looks like I've failed her again.

Piece of shit.

Hell of a daughter.

Worth of nothing.

Worth of dying in the Hunger Games.

* * *

Yes, I have failed her.

* * *

I burst into tears.

* * *

It's hard to make out my surroundings since I haven't bothered to wipe my eyes. Everything is blurry. Something tells me we're going to the Justice Building. Of course. Where else.

The Capitol clown does his/her best to engage me and the bloke in a conversation. My tears save me from communication and I'm finally left alone.

Left alone. With the help of damn tears.

Well, maybe I should keep that in mind.

* * *

"District Seven will get funds to build a new paper factory, if you win" my mother tells me.

"Oh please" Dad interrupts, rolling his eyes, "This new factory will be flooded just like the other one!"

"Marcus, it was an accident! Nobody expected it! Even Arena was flooded!"

Having locked his arms around me for the second time today, John looks up at me. His brown eyes are shining and I bet he's holding back tears. The fact that he hasn't cried yet really surprises me. He's a spoilt child, after all. He always puts on a good show when he wants something. Tears are highlight of the program.

I smile at the memory.

"Smart boy" I tell him, running my fingers through his hair.

"Jo-" he begins, "Remember what you've told me earlier? About that Bond guy?"

I nod, "Why?"

"Because you must kill all the bad guys like James Bond did"

His tone is so fucking serious that I want so slap him.

My parents choose that moment to stop arguing.

"Don't you dare cry, brainless!" Mom exclaims, noticing the state of my face, "The whole country will be watching you! If you shed a single tear in the Arena, I swear-"

I'm angry at her. I can't help it and I think I don't want to.

"-I swear I'll win" I snarl, glaring daggers at her. Silence falls. Three seconds later I hear the door slamming. John swallows nervously and I wink at him. He punches me in the gut.

"Put on a good show, 007" he mumbles into my shirt.

* * *

District Seven houses different sorts of trees. Otherwise it wouldn't be known for lumber, maple syrup and wood cutting. Pines, cedars, spruces, maples, oaks... They all are rushing in front of my swollen eyes as the train is speeding up.

The Capitol clown has turned out to be a she. Her name is Venus... Venus Something. It's her first year as an escort and she has absolutely no idea what to do with the tributes.

My fellow tribute isn't very talkative. To be honest, I don't mind it. Although I never miss a chance to sneak a peek at him. His physique makes me jealous; the bloke is so fucking tall and muscular and undoubtedly strong. Something tells me I don't stand a chance in a fight with him.

Our mentor, Blight, isn't much. I'm sure he'll put on the bloke. This means I'll be completely on my own and I need to come up with a strategy as quickly as possible.

* * *

As soon as I recall John bursting into tears every lunch in order to get extra portion of syrup, I know what to do.

* * *

I curl into a ball in my room and I cry cry cry. My pillows and blankets are soaked with tears. I wail. I sob. I weep...

I must look really convincing because when Venus enters my room, intending to inform me about the dinner, she runs away, screaming blue murder.

You must be proud of me, dear John.

* * *

I don't have to imitate anything at dinner due to a pecan pie. The sight of it immediately brings me to tears. The muscular bloke has to carry me to my room afterwards. He even attempts to calm me down. I somehow learn that his name is David and today is his sixteenth birthday. When I don't congratulate him on this happy day, he starts talking about his life in District 7. He lets it slip that he prefers saws to axes and I keep it in mind.

* * *

At night I'm swimming in the sea of broken glass. I'm not afraid of it since I know that Dad will come to my rescue. He always does.

However, he doesn't show up this night.

I am completely alone in my dream.

* * *

Somebody knocks on my door.

"Johanna, my dear girl!"

I groan and bury my face in the pillows. Venus lets herself in and quickly makes her way to my bed. My wail makes her back away from me. Looking around for help and finding none, she hesitantly steps forward and tries to place a hand on my shoulder.

"Darling-" she begins, unsure of what to say.

I shake off the hand, jump out of the messy bed, accidentally dragging the blanket with me. Venus's disgusted and shocked look follows me to the bathroom. I lock the door and cry as loud as I can for what seems like hours.

Venus is long gone when I leave the bathroom.

* * *

I cry at breakfast, lunch and dinner.

I sob in the shower.

I weep while falling asleep.

I wail while waking up.

I whimper when I'm too tired of the previous actions.

I cannot imagine my life without tears anymore.

David still makes pathetic attempts to comfort me.

Blight is still indifferent.

Venus is still disgusted.

Nothing changes.

When the train plunges into a long dark tunnel and David banges his head into Blights's one for the third time, Venus cheerfully announces that we'll be in the Capitol in a couple of minutes.

I whimper.

* * *

On my way out of the train, I bump into Blight. The mentor eyes me suspiciously.

"What?" I croak impatiently. Somewhere behind us I hear Venus prattling about our prep teams.

"Remind me to send you a pack of tissues"

"What for?"

Blight gives me a knowing smirk.

"Something tells me you'll need them in the Arena"

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas tree

Chapter 3: Christmas tree

* * *

I'm nervous.

Not because I'm completely naked and my prep team is fifteen minutes late.

I'm nervous because Blight has seen through me. Haven't I been convincing enough? Or have I overplayed somehow?

I whimper. It's become sort of habit now.

* * *

"Hey gorgeous!"

Blinking, I whip my head to the side and see a colorful mess of wigs, clothes and make up. Must be the prep team Venus has been talking about. The said prep team consists of three ladies. They're wearing such enormous skirts that it takes them a good five minutes to squeeze through the doorway.

"Barbara, dear, don't delay us!"

"You've stepped on my dress!"

"I wonder who has designed these doorways. He must've been an idiot"

"I cannot move!"

"You know nothing about architecture, Margo"

"You're very fat, Dafna. Haven't I told you to keep to a diet?"

"But I love donuts!"

The three ladies end up on the floor. It takes them another five minutes to get up, complain about the architecture and spread their skirts. It seems like they've completely forgotten about my presence.

When I turn away from the heartbreaking scene in front of me, I'm crying for real.

* * *

My stylist is an idiot. He's obsessed with the damn Christmas. We don't celebrate it in District Seven and I doubt any other Districts do. However, this holiday's been very popular before Panem. Or so I've heard. After Snow have come to power, Christmas miraculously turned into Victory Tour.

It turns out that some Capitol clowns still mark the bloody holiday. Especially my stylist. His name is Paris, by the way and he speaks with a horrible accent.

* * *

"Well, dear, are you ready to see how beautiful you are?"

I want to say 'no' because I know I won't like the outfit. After all we have different concepts of beauty. I whimper quietly instead.

"C'mon" one of the ladies, Barbara, encourages me, "You'll like it!"

Smiling, Paris carefully blindfolds me, afraid to ruin makeup on my face. Then he grabs my shoulders and leads me somewhere. The three lady-clowns are giggling excitedly nearby.

I inhale deeply as Paris stops in front of the mirror.

* * *

For the second time in my life I hate my reflection. I am a fucking Christmas tree. Literally.

* * *

Okay, okay, I really love pines and spruces. They're green and fluffy. Besides, I like how they smell after the rain. I guess I even wouldn't mind decorating them every year if we celebrated Christmas.

But I fucking _hate_ being dressed as one.

* * *

The crowd and other tributes shake with genuine laughter at the sight of me. Technically, I can't blame them 'cause it's not their fault. I'd be laughing hysterically myself.

I bite my tongue so that I can't yell at them. I force myself to look forward, pretending to be oblivious to my surroundings.

Suddenly it occurs to me that my mother is watching the parade. She must be. Oh no. This is really bad. I don't want her to see me like this. I don't want her to see this ridiculous costume. And I definitely don't want her to see how the crowd is reacting to my appearance. She'll be so disappointed...

I realize that I'm at the verge of tears and I'm shaking. I suppose I look like I'm ready to faint and fall from the chariot 'cause David grabs my shoulders. The bastard is luckier than me; he's dressed as a woodcutter.

No. I can't cry and I won't cry. Crying upsets Mom and she's already very, very disappointed. And I don't want to upset her even more. I want to show her that I'm not a lost cause. I want to give her hope. I want her to know that I'm coming back.

And I'm definitely coming back home from the Games.

* * *

I've survived the parade. I've even survived the damn elevator. Wow. Lucky me.

I'm so fucking proud of myself that I almost start grinning from ear to ear.

Get a grip, brainless.

* * *

Blight, Venus and David are occupying the large couch on the seventh floor of the Training Centre. They are busy watching the replay of the parade. I'm about to join them since there is nothing else to do and I've got tired of sitting alone in my room.

Some tributes (must be the Careers) are smiling and waving at the roaring crowd. Others are averting their eyes. Somebody simply looks forward with a blank face.

I spot a small girl in a ridiculous horrible green costume. The girl looks like a fish out of water and it seems like she's having a panic attack. The crowd stops cheering, obviously disgusted by her behavior and costume. They're laughing at her. I'm disgusted too.

"Stupid girl" I mutter quietly, sitting down between Blight and Venus. My question is addressed to no one in particular. However, I suddenly (find myself in the spotlight. My companions are giving me strange looks. Silence falls.

"What?" I snap, confused. David sighs awkwardly, while Venus is pursing her lips contemptuously. Blight breaks the silence.

"It's you, Johanna"

Blinking, I slowly turn back to the screen. Looking more closely, I realize that Blights's been right. It's me.

* * *

Oh _shit_.

* * *

I run away from the TV, not willing to contemplate the disgrace anymore. Blight puts a hand on David's shoulder when it looks like he might follow me.

* * *

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Mom has watched the parade. She's seen me like _this_. I can vividly imagine her grimace. Oh, she's so disappointed and disgusted. She must be even more disgusted than the crowd. Shit. I've failed and upset her again.

My cheeks are soaked with tears because I cannot hold back anymore. It isn't long before my wacky makeup is totally ruined. I smear it on the face and pull my hair. Tearing the fucking costume, I sit on the cold floor and sob violently, wishing to go down the drain.

* * *

Much later I wake up to witness a group of always silent Avoxes who are doing their best to clear the mess in the bathroom. One of them comes up to me. He carefully picks me up. I'm being carried away from the bathroom when I spot Blight. The mentor's blocking the path. The Avox puts me down and steadies me but I shake his hands away, glaring at him. Blight orders them something in his quiet and calm voice and Avoxes disappear out of sight.

"Johanna"

It's quiet and dark so it's difficult to make him out. I reluctantly raise my head to look at him.

"What?" I bark, annoyed.

"I believe the beds are more comfortable", he points out, clearing his throat.

"I guess so. The bathroom is quiet nice too"

He frowns.

"You will have a curvature of the spine"

"You're not my bloody Mom", I hiss, narrowing my eyes.

"Gladly. However, I'm still your mentor"

"Oh really? I haven't noticed"

Blight tilts his head.

"If you cried less you'd have noticed"

"Sure. But I can't help it"

"Of course you can't"

The corners of his mouth slightly twitch and I stare at him expectantly.

"You promised me a box of tissues or something" I blurt out.

"So?"

"I won't need them, thank you"

"Are you sure, Johanna?"

"Absolutely"

"And what if you're very upset in the Arena?" He asks.

One more shrug, "I'll manage it. Don't worry about me"

Blight stares at me for what seems like hours. Then he nods briefly.

"Good"

* * *

**A/N: Reviews appreciated ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: New Acquaintances

Chapter 4: New Acquaintances

* * *

Venus doesn't show up in my room the next morning to wake me up. Something tells me she's given up doing it. To be honest, I don't mind. Judging by the unusual quietness outside my room, I guess I've woken up too early. Or too late. I suppose it's the former since all tributes are training today. I doubt they've left me behind. Anyway, it feels really good to have some time alone. I lie in bed for a long time, enjoying it. The memories of the previous day are fading away. I think it's time I thought about the upcoming Games.

So, what do we have? I have a reputation of a weak terrified girl who always cries. Okay, let it be. It's better to keep it that way. If I act as convincing as possible, these idiots will quickly forget about me in the Arena and won't expect me to attack. Furthermore, they shouldn't know that I'm handy with an axe (Thanks Dad).

The only thing that still worries me is Blight. The bastard has seen through me and hasn't hesitated to inform me about it. As far as I know, he's not that talkative but I still have to be very careful.

* * *

"Need any tissues, little one?"

Sobbing, I raise my head to see a scary-looking boy from District One staring down at me with a mocking smirk. I feel like saying something very unpleasant to him because that's what Johanna Mason usually does in a situation like this. However, Johanna Mason is a very different person today.

Whimpering, I jerk away from him, not forgetting to bump into something heavy behind me and accidentally knock it down. The bloke bursts into laughter. Out of the corner of my eye I notice David switch on his Big-brother mode and stride towards the laughing bastard. A few seconds later they engage into a fight which Atala is forced to stop. Meanwhile I retreat to the wall and sit there quietly, unnoticed by other tributes. They're not aware of the fact that I'm watching them closely and memorizing every single detail I see.

For instance, well-built jerks from District One are very good at fighting and showing off their talents.

The boy from District Two appears to know everything about weaponry. As for the girl, she has a pair of long legs and can run pretty quickly.

Creative lads from District Three keep to themselves.

The girl and the boy from Four are just like One and Two. By the way, they swim like crazy.

District Five are scared twelve-year-olds. Poor things.

District Six are nothing special.

David, my fellow tribute, is very good with axes and saws. Johanna Mason is believed to die right after the gong. Or so they think.

The guy from District Eight is good at swearing. The girl is hopeless.

The lads from Nine are neither fish, flesh nor good red herring. I decide to keep an eye on them both, just in case.

Surprisingly, the twins from Ten are very good-looking. I bet they'll have all sponsors on their side.

I come to conclusion that guys from Eleven are good with knives since they peel fruit and vegetables too eagerly during lunch break.

Always skinny and starving guys from District Twelve spend all their time making pathetic attempts to start a fire. They're hopeless.

* * *

"Are you okay?" David asks me worriedly, as we're heading to the elevator. Mentally rolling my eyes, I move my shoulders, as if attempting to shrug. A whimper escapes me. David immediately wraps an arm around my shoulders. We stop in front of the elevator and David pushes the button. I hear approaching footsteps and prick up my ears. One pair of foot. Obviously from the same District. Fortunately, not the Careers.

"Hello" a female voice says. David turns to face them and I turn with him. Well, well. The hopeless girl and swearing boy from Eight. Both of them are eyeing us curiously. I quickly hide behind David, using his broad shoulders as a shield.

"Hey" David says, "What's your name?"

Damn you, David. Why do you have such a big kind heart? It'll bring you into trouble, you idiot.

The hopeless girl smiles and extends her hand.

"Severine"

I peek at her, examining her closely. The said Severine is tall and stooped, with dark skin and very slanted brown eyes. I cannot say she's beautiful because of her curved spine and twisted sharp shoulders. Sponsors tend to like cute and sexy tributes, like that Odair boy or the twins from Ten. And as I've said she's hopeless. Severine does her best to appear calm and collected but her emotions and thoughts are written on her face. She's nervous and terrified. So very terrified.

Severine shakes hands with David, then introduces her fellow tribute, the always swearing one. Unlike her, Ilia is short and a bit overweight with a round face and crimson cheeks. However, all this is offset by his savory expressions.

"Nice to meet you", David says, "I'm David. And this is Johanna. Johanna Mason"

Mom would've called me ill-mannered; I squeeze my eyes shut and pull at his shirt, weeping quietly. Severine smiles fondly at me.

"Don't be afraid of us, Johanna. We'll never hurt you"

Aha, sure. Wait until the Games begin, brainless. Ilia must be thinking about the same.

"For fuck's sake, Severine, don't be such a moron. Sure thing, the pewit is safe so far, but I bet she'll be fucked to death in the Arena"

Severine blushes, glaring at Ilia, "Don't you dare say such things to her! She's just a child and she's already scared!"

"We all are a fucking bunch of terrified toddlers, Sev" he mutters darkly. Severine gapes at him but he doesn' seem to notice at all.

Ding!

Here comes the elevator. About the bloody time.

David gently ushers me inside, Ilia and Severine follow suit. Severine's glaring daggers at Ilia, however, the latter simply ignores her.

"You prat-" Severine begins, fuming angrily.

"Watch your tongue, idiot. We've got fucking kids here"

"You're telling me!"

"Guys, mind moving a bit? I cannot reach the buttons"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Weren't you taught to be polite?"

"Can somebody push the button, please?"

"Nowadays we're taught only to kill"

"Ilia!"

"Sometimes it seems to me that you were born in the Capitol"

"You know nothing about me!"

"Both of you were born backwards. And now, can somebody push the button, _please_?"

"One more word, Ilia and I swear I'll-"

"You'll do what? Murder me?"

"PUSH THE DAMN BUTTON!"

We hustle in the elevator for what seems like an eternity. Severine is squealing at the top of her high-pitched voice, while Ilia damns everyone and everything. Meanwhile David is doing his best to push his way to the elevator control panel and to be polite at the same time. I cannot get out of the role, so I'm clinging to him and crying out loud.

All has mixed up in the house of the Oblonskys.

The mysterious guys from District Nine turn up just in time to stop this madness. Severine keeps silent, obviously ashamed, while Ilia is chatting with our new companions like nothing's just happened. I carefully study the mysterious guys from beneath my lashes, never letting go of David. I'm fifteen years old and all these jerks are only two or three years older, however, I love how they bustle around me, making me feel like a vulnerable child. It flatters me.

The mysterious guys from Nine turn out to have no less mysterious names: Vesper and Morzeni. They both are so pale that even the veins shine. They both are of average height, have black hair and bright blue eyes. The said two pairs of bright blue eyes are piercing me. I tense. I don't like the way they're looking at me. It seems like they want to fry and eat me.

* * *

"Hello! It's good to see you again! We've missed you so much! How was your day?"

Dozens of silly questions are thrown at us as soon as David and I turn up on the seventh floor. Venus pops up in front of us, smiling brightly from ear to ear... Her ears, however, are invisible under that green wig of hers.

"Fine", David lets out an exhausted sigh. I slip away from his grasp, while Venus bombards him with questions. I collapse on the sofa and curl into a ball. Today was a damn big day.

"I heard the Careers have found a wretch to bully"

My eyes snap open and I whimper out of a habit. Blight is sitting next to me, his face unreadable.

"Yeah, I guess so"

I weep. My mentor doesn't make a single move.

"Do you happen to know what the poor lass is capable of? Axes? Saws? Maybe knives?"

I shake my head, sobbing.

"Crying only"

"What else?" Blight inquires.

"Nothing"

"Nothing? Are you sure of that?"

He's staring at me now, eyebrows comically raised. I frown. I don't want to tell him that I can use an axe. Of course, Blight is my mentor and he needs to know what I'm capable of. Something tells me I shouldn't let it slip that my Dad has disobeyed the rules. The revelation won't do my family any good. At least I don't think it will. So I keep quiet and keep crying. Blight stays silent for a long time, considering something. I'm almost asleep when he speaks.

"You need to build a muscle mass, Johanna. You're very skinny"

I open one eye and blink, confused.

"What?"

"One hundred push-ups and sit-ups a day will do you only good. Weight lifting would be nice too. And of course you should eat healthy food"

"_What_?!"

Venus chooses that moment to join our so-called 'conversation'.

"Stand up, you lazybones! Or would you like to have dinner right here? We can have it served!" She claps her hands and an Avox turns up out of nowhere. Before any of us can say a word, the coffee table is served with delicious dishes. Venus wonders whether she should invite the stylists to dine with us or not. My tantrum is just in time to prevent her from doing that.

* * *

I'm dreaming of Christmas trees swimming in the sea of broken glass when Blight drags me out of bed. I feel like yelling at him but think better of it. I'm too tired to wonder what the bastard is up to.

It turns out he's taken a firm decision to train me. And he hasn't been joking about push-ups and shit like that earlier. I think it might be useful so I don't protest, despite the fact that I want to sleep. He teaches me hand to hand combat skills, forces me to squat, lift weights and do plenty of other shit. Meanwhile Blight's telling me what's worth eating, drinking and doing in the Arena. I grit my teeth, memorizing his every word.

A good four hours later I'm leaning on him while he's dragging me back to my room.

"Remember to take some tissues with you tomorrow"

I am too exhausted to nod.

* * *

**A/N: Great thanks to ****effy holmes**** for awesome feedback.**

**Vesper and Severine are my favorite Bond's girls. So... Here they are. I just couldn't help it:PP**

**Next chapter - Haymitch**


End file.
